


【龄龙】玩妹妹

by yinzhiping



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 双性
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping
Summary: 王九龙来敲张九龄的门……





	【龄龙】玩妹妹

**Author's Note:**

> *双性龙。  
> *玩妹妹。

01  
“师哥……”  
“我热。”  
王九龙光着脚站在张九龄的房间门口，只穿了件宽松的圆领T恤，光着腿甚至是扭捏地交缠在一起。张九龄觉得他应该是穿了平底裤的，只是被遮着看不出来。  
张九龄把门开的大了点，王九龙抿着嘴朝他笑起来。  
“师哥你房间里好凉快啊。”王九龙一下子钻到他的床上，薄毯遮着半张脸，只露出一双眼尾带尖的花瓣眼。  
张九龄把咱们这是双人房的话咽下去，只是想到刚刚王九龙经过他身边的时候，牛奶沐浴露的味道又甜又香。  
“朝那边去去。”张九龄握住毯子的一角，抬腿压住床的边缘把自己也塞了进去。触碰到王九龙大腿皮肤的时候，张九龄能明显地感觉到他的师弟颤了一下。  
“冷吗？”他问。  
“还行。”他师弟垂下眼睛低低地回他。

02  
王九龙睡相一直挺乖的，张九龄以前和王九龙睡过——哪个搭档出去演出的时候没睡过大床房呢？  
也许是酒店空调太冷，也许是床太小，又或者是张九龄矮。反正王九龙把张九龄搂地严严实实得，一条腿还搭在他的腰上，温热的呼吸平缓地打在张九龄的侧颈。  
张九龄盯着空调的气温显示，23°也不算低吧。  
他把王九龙的手从自己胸上拿走，又挪开了那条压在他肚子上的腿。他得承认，王九龙腿上很干净，摸上去手感很好。  
显示数从23变成了26，张九龄放下遥控器，眯着眼睛打量四肢大开的王九龙。  
他的师弟啊，穿的原来是三角的内裤，白色的，鼓起了一大包。  
张九龄注意到王九龙的大腿根，比起细瘦的脚腕，王九龙的大腿显得有点丰腴，在女孩身上这会是对于男人性感又火辣的存在，而如果这放在王九龙身上。张九龄不得不思考，他的搭档有一双不输于女孩性感的腿，可以用力夹在男人腰上的腿。  
再往上一点。  
张九龄挑了下眉头，随即又皱起来。他把王九龙的腿分得更开了些，单腿跪在中间，用手摁压了王九龙囊袋下面m形的微小凸起。  
是湿软的，会出水的。张九龄不动声色地进去更深，王九龙嘤咛了一声，半睁着眼睛看张九龄，带着哭腔地叫了句师哥。  
“九龙你、别怕，师哥我就，看看。”张九龄收回了手转而扯住王九龙内裤的边缘，一点一点地褪下来。  
王九龙捂着脸轻轻地喘着气，又听话地抬起屁股，让张九龄脱地更方便。  
“师哥——！”王九龙猛地向后缩，直接撞疼了自己的脑袋，眼泪一下子就掉下来两颗。  
张九龄却没有心软地把王九龙拖回来，低下头仔仔细细地端详那个本应该出现在女人身上的性器官。  
艳红的、不知道有没有被别人看过的或者是用过的阴道。  
“你是故意的吗？今天晚上。”  
“我、我……”  
“说话。”  
“是！我故意的，师哥你放着一个我在身边——为什么不来看看我！我比女人好，我比你的所有女朋友都好！”  
王九龙尖锐地指责张九龄，眼眶却红的可怜。张九龄愣在那里，心跳地飞快。

03  
张九龄整个头都埋在王九龙的胯部，舌尖触碰着阴部。  
这样的刺激对于王九龙可能太过了，他现在说不出一句话，只能死死攥着张九龄的头发，一边摇头一边呻吟。  
王九龙在来之前一定把身上会被他碰过的地方都洗过了，哪哪儿都散发着一股甜奶味儿。张九龄拍了拍王九龙的皮肤，示意腰再抬地高一点，让他舌头再进去地深一点。  
阴部被翻地猩红，王九龙也叫得上气不接下气，两条腿就如张九龄想得那样有力和柔软。张九龄在王九龙潮吹之前退了出来，他有点恶意地伸出舌头向王九龙展示自己的体液，裹着唾液落到王九龙挺立的阴茎上。  
张九龄翻身下床，王九龙一把抓住他的手腕，恶狠狠地问他你是不是不想做了、你是不是根本不行。  
“你这话最好过会儿自己验证。”张九龄不明白王九龙在害怕什么，王九龙对张九龄的吸引绝对要比他俩想的都大。  
“避孕套，你能怀孕的对吗？”张九龄伸手拉开抽屉，取出一个草莓味的套子。  
“我不知道……”王九龙嘟囔着。  
“所以要不要？”  
“为什么不直接进来，就算怀孕了我也不在意。”王九龙深吸一口气，手指撑开了自己的阴户，里面殷红的肉在紧张地收缩。  
张九龄咽了口唾沫，下身硬的爆炸，可注意力全在王九龙的手指上。  
“九龄，直接进来，肏到我怀上你孩子为止。”王九龙反问，“你可以的对吧。”  
“邀请我进去。”张九龄扔掉手里的玩意儿，扶着自己的阴茎抵在王九龙的手上。  
王九龙摸上张九龄的性器，触电般地又缩回去，在青筋处徘徊了很久才敢再去碰一碰，他两指压着柱头，拇指挑开自己的一点肉，慢慢地引着进来。  
“好热。”张九龄咬着王九龙耳朵说。

04  
没什么比王九龙更纯情的人了，但是这孩子绝对作。  
张九龄玩了王九龙阴部两次，那个地方太娇嫩，再进去王九龙就已经喊疼了。张九龄想说自己解决，王九龙却趴着身子含住张九龄的阴茎。  
“你肏不烂我这张嘴的。”王九龙骄傲地说。  
“我肏地烂。”张九龄毫无表情地往里又顶了顶。  
但是第二天中午才起来就太过了。张九龄揉了揉自己的眼睛，低头看着这个抱着自己腰的师弟。  
嘴都破皮了啊……张九龄捂着脸，一时间都不知道自己该怪谁。

05  
张九龄跟王九龙说我们在一起的时候，王九龙的包子才咽到一半，被张九龄这句话吓得咳嗽了好几声才咽下去。  
王九龙抬起湿漉漉的眼睛看他，有点没反应过来地问他:“你认真的吗？”  
“嗯。”张九龄看着王九龙指尖的油渍，闪亮亮地勾引着人的视线，“你昨天晚上要我肏你的气势呢？”  
“我以为……”王九龙咬住下唇，低头掰着包子皮，跟个小姑娘似得。  
“我确实喜欢你。”  
张九龄说这话的时候神色平常，连眉头都没皱一下。  
“我们的话题应该不是今天中午吃什么吧？”  
“不是。”  
王九龙失望地嗯了一声敷衍张九龄，数着碗里的粥到底有多少米粒。  
“大楠抬头。”  
“昂？”  
张九龄站起来，捧住王九龙的脸吻上去。舌头划过王九龙的牙根，带过来的是一阵阵电流的麻感，王九龙软了下去，哼哼唧唧地揪住张九龄的手腕子不放。  
“我喜欢你。”张九龄离开王九龙的唇，手指摩挲嘴角的那点伤口。

06  
王九龙在餐厅里坐了很久，久到张九龄去房间换衣服了，王九龙还坐在那儿。  
烧饼叼着个面包片子看见地就是这么个莺莺托腮的场景。  
“你咋了？”烧饼用破锣嗓子问他。  
“饼哥你说，我能给张九龄整个孩子不？”王九龙痴痴地问。  
“你还有这功能？”烧饼懵了。  
“一直都有啊。”王九龙哀怨地看了烧饼一眼。  
“大楠妹妹？？？”  
“瞎叫啥呢！”

 

END


End file.
